Forgetting The Past
by lexie loves anime
Summary: The tree that holds that wicked memory carved into its bark now witnesses the moment that will change their lives forever.


**Yep, that's right. A new story already because this couple is _so_ perfect! *fangirl squeal***

***clears throat* This story is not betaread yet, so there might be some grammar mistakes ahead. That being said, please enjoy!**

It was just an usual day at Fairy Tail... Well, not really. Jet and Droy weren't here, although I was kind of relieved. Team Natsu left on a mission recently, and that meant that Natsu and Gray weren't there to destroy the guild in one of their brawls. The bad part was that Lu-chan wasn't here either to support me in one of the biggest decisions of my life. Confessing.

I think everyone knew about my feelings towards Mr. Denser-Than-Natsu, except him. Him, of all people! I mean, it's not like we had the best meeting ever, but our relationship became better and better each day passing and each important thing that has happened to us, the most significant being the S-Class Exam. And yet, it's not at the stage that I wanted it to be. For God's sake, he doesn't even see me as a full-grown woman! Every time he stands beside me, I feel small and short, more I already am, and with all those nicknames he gives me, even more so. I hate him!

.

.

.

Oh, who am I kidding? I don't. Why in the world did I fall in love with that stupid metal-eating lug, anyways?

He is quite handsome, though. Very handsome, actually. Sculpted God-like body covered in piercings that made him even more attractive, irises as red as blood, long spiky dark hair that was slicked back before, but now he keeps his bangs with bandanas I usually give him for good luck. I wonder why he still wears them, since he told me he doesn't believe in luck...

My train of thoughts was interrupted as the guild door was slammed. I got startled by the loud sound as I looked up from the book I was holding as a façade for the other members. Fate just had to make fun of me.

The aforementioned man along with Lily walked into the guild, scanning the room for someone. He suddenly stopped, finding who he was looking for. While Lily went to Mira for some kiwi juice, Gajeel made his way towards...

...me.

My heart started beating faster. 'Oh Mavis. Okay, I need to calm down. That's what I practiced last night for.'

"Hey, Bookworm."

Aaand it's gone. Way to ruin a not-so-romantic moment. Wait, what?

"Uh, come again?" He rolled his eyes before repeating the thing I missed.

"Sheesh, are you getting deaf or what?" A vein popped through my forehead. "I said, I need you to come with me."

"Where?"

"Somewhere." This guy...

"You're not going to tell me any soon, right?" He smirked and I could faint right there and then.

"Nope." I sighed.

"Okay, you win." I smiled sheepishly and I could swear his ears turned red. Maybe it was just my imagination. "Hold on for a second." I quickly ran to the library and put the book back to where it belonged, then I went back to him. "Ready." He grinned. Is it just me, or Mira and Lily are watching us closely? I hope they're not trying to get us together.

Although, I wouldn't mind. Not at all.

"Good. But first," He pulled my bandana over my eyes so I couldn't see anything. "There. Much better."

"And how am I supposed to walk if I'm blindfolded?" I heard him snort.

"I'll hold your hand. That way, you'll follow me without getting lost."

'He'll...' I felt my face heat up and I began to stutter. I bet my cheeks erupted into a color that matched Erza's hair color. He started laughing.

"Relax, Shorty. What, you haven't held hands with a guy before?" Little did he know, he was right.

'Breathe, Levy, breathe.'

Still flushed, I just held out my hand to him.

"I trust you." I couldn't see anything, but oh my God, when he grabbed my hand, I could swear the time stopped. I know it sounds cliché, but it's true. I couldn't hear anything.

Literally.

You couldn't hear anybody. For a few moments, it was dead silent in the guild. Cana broke the silence.

"I knew it! Macao, pay up! I won the bet!" What bet?

"Goddamn it!" That was Macao. "I was so sure of this one!"

"Shit!" There goes Gajeel. "Shorty, let's get outta here!"

"W-Wait!" I shouted in vain.

"I told you they were a couple!" I've heard Cana shout before Gajeel dragged me out. I found out what was the bet about.

* * *

After we practically ran away for 10 minutes or so, we stopped. I guessed it must be that 'somewhere'.

"Look, Levy," Uh-oh, my first name. This is serious. "I'll take your bandana off now, but I want you to not freak out when you see the place you're at. Okay?" I nodded, unsure what to say. He then took the piece of cloth off my eyes.

Oh, how I wish he didn't.

Right beside me, right beside him, was a tree. The tree that Team Shadow Gear got crucified on by the man that once was known as the iron dragon slayer of Phantom Lord. I touched the bark, staring the scars that were way higher than I could reach. In time, they faded as much as the memories from that night. Ironically, that was the incident that made Gajeel and I meet, although not in the best way. From the corner of my eye, I could see Gajeel looking at me closely, waiting for a reaction from me. A minute passed. Nothing. Two minutes. Still nothing. On the verge of three minutes, I let a sigh make its way out of my mouth.

"Why," I started, not breaking my stare. "why would you freshen up memories that were forgotten a long time ago?" I looked him dead in the eye, catching his guilt-filled orbs.

"Because I would never get to sleep a full night peacefully without having a nightmare about what I did to you." I gulped. That's what he's been passing through all this time? "That's why," He fell on his knees, while my eyes widened in misbelief. Oh no, he wouldn't. "I'm begging you, please forgive me." That's when something inside me snapped and I did something I thought I would never do.

I slapped him. Hard.

His head twisted in that direction and his crimson eyes were drowned instantly in confusion as mine started tearing up. I was biting my lip trying to keep my sobs in, but I failed, falling on my knees in front of him. I wrapped my arms around his torso, burying my face in his shoulder.

"I forgave you a long time ago." I whispered, hearing him gasp silently. I could feel two warm drops fall on my shoulder blade as he hugged me back and let his chin rest on my shoulder, answering with a quiet 'thank you'. I have never seen this side of him before. I don't know how much time we stayed like this, we lost the notion of time, but it was a while, because I could see the sky turn into shades of orange and yellow.

"Gajeel?" He hummed softly. It sounded like he was purring.

"It's getting late. We should get home."

"Don't wanna."

"But-"

"Calm down. I'm just sayin' that it's comfortable." Silence. "Don't tell Salamander I said that. Or about what I did." I wasn't intending to.

"I won't. If..."

"If what?" I think I deserve some respect.

"If you stop calling me Bookworm, Shrimp, Shorty, or anything related."

"No way." Bad choice.

"Okay then. Natsu's going to love the new information." I grinned in delight.

"Ugh! Fine! For a week."

"Forever."

"A week."

"Two months."

"A week." I sighed in frustration.

"You're impossible."

"Nah, you just suck at negotiating." This guy...

"Fine. A week. But you better keep your promise."

"Don't worry, B-" I pinched his arm. "Levy. I will." I pouted.

"You almost didn't." I heard him chuckle.

"Yeah, whatever." The small chit-chat was refreshing after such a tension between us. I felt like I forgot something... Oh, right. I hope it won't change the relaxed atmosphere, because there is no backing down now.

"What if I told you I love you?" Poof. That's it. The pressure is gone now.

"What if I told you I feel the same as you?" My heart started beating faster and faster, waiting to burst out of my chest. I distanced myself from him, keeping my hands wrapped around him and looked him in the eyes.

"I would be the happiest person in the world." With that, I closed the distance between us again, but this time, with our lips. It was just a peck, but it lasted so much, the stars were already appearing on the sky. Finally, we parted with a soft pop. As soon as we did that, I blushed beet red, while he smirked.

"Never knew you had it in ya, Levy." Him calling me by my name didn't help my redness.

"J-Just shut up."

While everything was back to normal, I knew that whatever happened, our relationship would never be the same. Especially if Mira and Lily were going to butt in again, because I couldn't miss them from behind that bush.

**A review won't hurt... Will it? XD**


End file.
